1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There is a known apparatus of related art that radiates light toward an object being imaged and captures light reflected off the object being imaged to produce a captured image (see JP-A-2009-33222, for example).
The imaging apparatus (spectroscopic camera) described in JP-A-2009-33222 causes light from the object to be incident on a Fabry-Perot interference filter and allows an image sensor to receive light having passed through the Fabry-Perot interference filter for acquisition of a spectroscopic image.
A spectroscopic camera using a Fabry-Perot interference filter has an advantage of being compact and lightweight, as described in JP-A-2009-33222. On the other hand, to acquire a spectroscopic image based on a sufficient amount of near infrared light, a near infrared light source needs to be provided in an imaging apparatus body. However, providing such a light source in the spectroscopic camera, which is compact as described above, results in a short distance between the light source and an imaging lens. In this case, light specularly reflected off the surface of an object being imaged enters the imaging lens, undesirably resulting in abnormal brightness of part of a spectroscopic image.